The invention concerns a robot arm, in particular a robot arm bearing a hand arbor motor.
Robots have cables or cable bundles normally guided outside of the arm member. They can thereby be bothersome and are subject to external disruptions. On has therefore proposed guiding the cables within the arm member. This has the disadvantage that the cables have to be threaded through the arm or its housing and there are problems associated with length compensation.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to configure a robot arm in such a fashion that the cables are disposed in a protected manner and can be guided into their protected position in a simple fashion.